The invention relates to an apparatus for automatic exposure control in single-lens reflex cameras.
With cameras of this kind it has been proposed that the illumination of a photo-electric receiver controlling the exposure time should be effected through the objective lens diaphragm as well as through a further light regulating element situated in front of the said photo-electric receiver.